Utility poles can be used to support electrical power lines, telephone lines, cable TV lines, communication antennas and transmitters and the like. Crossarms are attached near the top of utility poles for positioning and supporting utility lines and other utility transmission members. For example, crossarms are used to support electrical power transmission lines and insulators. Crossarms can be attached to utility poles by various means, such as by a clamp, a gain fixture, or most often by a bolt running diametrically through both the cross-arm and the pole. In addition, bracing members can be used to enhance securement of crossarms to utility poles. In such circumstances, various mounting means, such as bolts and nuts, can be used to mount bracing members.